Realizations
by InumeTakahashi13
Summary: They fought and they argued it was always the same every day but this night changes it all. Because of a tinsy little dream or should I say nightmare they confess and they live happily ever after... Pls. Bear with me it is my first fanfic here and DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR. xxINUKAGxx


**A**_**/N: konnichiwa **__**minna! This is inukagkianna13 here this is my first story here on ! So please be nice for me! I am a very avid fan of Inuyasha! Especially the inukag couple! No offense but I hate Inukik and KougKag pairings especially Sess/Kago!**_

_**So this is my first fix bear with me because it is only a one-shot! **_

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha and Teardps on my guitar by Taylor Swift.**

_**It was a beautiful afternoon in the Feudal Era. The group was currently setting camp because it is almost sunset. And our favorite couple was there bickering as usual!**_

" _**I asked you nicely Inuyasha!" Kagome argued.**_

" _**Keh! And I said NO!" Inuyasha argued back.**_

"_**Please Inuyasha!"**_

"_**NO!" **_

"_**We need to set up camp Inuyasha it is sunset!"**_

"_**It is only a two hour walk, you lazy wench!"**_

"_**I thought I told you not to call me that! SIT!"**_

_**And as usual Kagome won their argument by using the beads of subjugation.**_

"_**Now it is nightfall we really need to set up camp here Inuyasha!" Kagome told him.**_

"_**I agree with Lady Kagome Inuyasha…It is already sundown we must set up camp here and continue the journey tomorrow." Miroku agreed with Kagome.**_

_**Inuyasha just said "Keh!" after Miroku's explanation.**_

_**Shippo sighed and shook his head muttering to Kilala" They never learn do they?"**_

_**Kilala just meowed in agreement.**_

_**They had Ramen for dinner. After dinner they all went to sleep except Inuyasha of course. Kagome couldn't sleep but laid down. Then eventually she fell asleep.**_

_**P.O.V. Inuyasha **_

_**Everyone was asleep except me because I have to stay up and stay watch and protect my companions, no my friends…**_

_**I thought about it a little while ago that they weren't just my companions that they were my friends that accepted me as me a hanyou. Especially Kagome.**_

_**Kagome.**_

_**She was my best friend, and in my heart the one who healed my broken heart. Only thing is that I keep hurting her, making her cry and as my friends say keep breaking her heart…**_

_**Whenever I go to Kikyo Kagome is hurt. I know because I can smell it on her scent. It smells of sadness and jealousy.**_

_**I know she loves me I heard her yell that she loves me when she was with Kagura and Naraku's evil baby. And at Kaguya's castle she yelled that she loved me as a half-demon and she even kissed me.**_

_**I knew she loved me from the very start of our journey. And I love her too. She understands me and accepts me as a half demon. One of the things I love most about her is she understands me. Whenever I go to Kikyo she is hurt but hides that pain with a smile that could fool anyone. Hell, it even fooled me!**_

_**I heard Kagome whimpering under me and I looked down and heard her whispering something. It sounded like**_

"_**Don't leave me Inuyasha!" **_

" _**I love you…"**_

_**Kagome P.O.V.**_

_**I suddenly woke up from a bad dream… the dream was about Inuyasha leaving me for Kikyo.**_

_**Dream scene''**_

_**I was just walking around the forest looking for Inuyasha.**_

"**Inuyasha!" I yelled **

**Then I noticed soul stealers wandering around a tree. I had only thought one thing in my head of where Inuyasha is…'Kikyo' I thought.**

**Then I suddenly was pinned to a tree by soul stealers. I watch as the scene unfold**

" **Kikyo" Inuyasha said while hugging the claypot. [A/N: Sorry couldn't resist.]**

"**Inuyasha you came." Kikyo told him.**

"**Keh! I always do." He said in a softer tone**

"**Will you come to Hell with me?" She asked.**

"**I promised didn't I?" He told her.**

"**But what about my reincarnation?" Kikyo asked.**

"**Keh! I never cared about that useless shard detector!" he retorted.**

**Then the scene changed… Kagome was being pointed with an arrow by Kikyo. **

"**Inuyasha?" She asked.**

"**I'm sorry Kagome but I want to go to Kikyo and you will be killed" Inuyasha said in a cold tone.**

"**No. No! This can't be happening!" Kagome yelled.**

"**And yet it is my useless copy!" Kikyo told her.**

"**I'm leaving you Kagome!" Inuyasha told her in the same cold voice.**

"**No Inuyasha! Don't leave me!" Kagome begged him.**

"**Goodbye Kagome..." Inuyasha told her.**

**Then Kikyo shot her with the arrow.**

"**Don't leave me Inuyasha!"**

"**I…love…you" She told him then that's when she woke.**

**End of Dream Scene**

**Kagome P.O.V.**

'**I need to go to a river and cool up.' She thought to herself.**

**She got up carefully trying to not wake up Shippo. Then she went to the river she saw earlier.**

**Inuyasha P.O.V.**

'**Where the hell is that wench gonna go now?' he asked himself while following her.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

**She washed herself up and mentally scolded herself for loving the hanyou.**

**Then she rested against the tree. From her bag she brought her guitar along then. She played her guitar singing song that was perfect for her state.**

Yash looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without

Yash talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny  
But I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

Yash walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Yash looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

**And the song ended, but the crying kept going.**

**The song is right he is the reason for the teardrops on her guitar.**

"**I love you Inuyasha why can't you see that?" She told to no one particular.**

**Unfortunately the person she was singing about heard her. And her little confession.**

**She was surprised to see Inuyasha hugging her.**

**After 7 minutes of comfortable silence Inuyasha suddenly asked her...**

"**Do you meant what you said?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Did you hear everything?" Kagome asked.**

"**Yes." Inuyasha answered.**

"**Did you mean what you said?" Inuyasha asked again**

"**Yes." Kagome answered.**

**She was waiting for him to laugh at her telling her he will never love him and some of those stuff instead what happened was the least she expected... **

**He kissed her...**

**Then they pulled away from each other looking eye to eye**

"**I love you too Kagome!" Inuyasha confessed**

**Kagome was surprised and happy then she kissed him with all the love she stored for him...**

**And they loved one another for the rest of their lives. Also they lived as mates and had many children!**

**Owari!**

**A/N: And there you are my very first oneshot songfic!**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Ja^Ne!**


End file.
